


Harry Potter Smut Collection

by insecurelove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecurelove/pseuds/insecurelove
Summary: All listed chapters are currently WIPs.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Harry Potter Smut Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All listed chapters are currently WIPs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't necessarily the order the chapters will be posted in. Whatever I finish first will be published first. I'll order them chronologically. These also might change as I write. Not too drastically though. 
> 
> Currently, the twins and Draco's look like they might be the first three out. Feel free to comment characters or kinks you'd like to see.

**George Weasley x you x Fred Weasley: Domestic**  
The War overshadows most things, and delays firsts you didn't even remember existed. Bill and Fleur's wedding provides opportunities for discussions about marriage, kids, and ofcourse, sex.

Double penetration, oral (giving and receiving, both genders), risk of getting caught, groping, size differences, creampies. No incest.

**George Weasley x you x Fred Weasley: All grown up**  
Set before the events of Domestic. Highlights how exactly you and the twins ended up together, and some of your first times.

Pussyjob, body worship (female receiving), risk of getting caught, handjob, groping, public sex, slight reluctance (female), facial (female receiving), dry humping. No incest.

**Luna Lovegood x you: Saccharine seduction**  
In the planning stages!

**Percy Weasley x you: Prude**  
The Gryffindor Prefect has been bugging you lately. It was all fine and good when he was being a prick to just the Gryffindors, but you won't stand for him bullying the Slytherin first and second years as well. That's your job, and your job only.

Slight femdom, handjob, orgasm denial (male receiving), slight degradation (male receiving), body worship (female receiving).

**Remus Lupin x you: Aphrodisiac**

In the planning stages!

**Sirius Black x you: Dog days**

In the planning stages!

**Draco Malfoy x you: Secret admirer**  
You've started to receive little notes every other day, each one getting braver than the next. The first is cute, and you and your friends fawn over it. The second is witty, and you giggle. The third is an origami bird. The fourth is a time and place. The fifth follows almost immediately. Almost like foreshadowing, it seems to be a sketch of you with someone's head between your legs

Oral (female receiving), fingering (female receiving), kissing, body worship (female receiving), sex with clothes on.


End file.
